Vengeance
by The Silenced171
Summary: Yasuo has done his part in order to save Ionia from it's troubles. Now, he must achieve his life goal and slay the person who brought him great shame. Sequel to Redemption. In - Progress.
1. Chapter 1

Yasuo sat in his home in Ionia. He had slain Shen for his crimes against his people on the night of the Lunar Revel, and Zed for abusing his power of the shadows.

He stayed silent often. He did not like killing. But he knew that was the only way to bring justice to people that deserved it.

Violence to end violence.

He had done his part in Ionia's small victories in the past month. It was time for him to find his own victory. Riven, the Exile had slain his elder, brought him exile and great shame. She had to be slain.

He often pondered on what he would do, if he should spare her, take her in for what she did, but he always decided that couldn't happen. She had to die by his hand.

He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Yasuo said. Ashe entered the room with her new queen's dress, as the last one had been destroyed at the battle in the Queen's Castle. Lissandra and Sejuani had both come to assassinate her, to scatter the Avarosa tribe once and for all. But they had failed. Zed had been there to save her and Tryndamere. It was a shame he let his power and lust for Shen's blood get to his head.

"Hello," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm thinking."

"What about?"

"What to do next. Ionia doesn't need me anymore. I've played my part. I need to do what _I_ need done."

"And what would that be?"

"Riven must be slain. She's brought me great pain, sorrow, guilt... and death all around me."

"How will you find her? Even if you do, how do you know you are ready to face her? That she isn't ready to face you?"

"I suppose you're right," Yasuo said. "There is only one thing I can do. I will go to the institute of war and hone my skills on the fields of justice."

"I must go to Freljord for now, then I planned on going there as well. Maybe we will see each other."

"Maybe we will."

She turned, but Yasuo grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned around. Yasuo leaned down to kiss her forehead, but she leaned back and caught his lips instead. Ashe backed away, taking a breath. She blushed and smiled awkwardly before leaving the room. Yasuo smirked after her.

The next day, Yasuo was in the institute of war. He sat in a lobby of a sort, waiting to be summoned by a summoner.

A loudspeaker came on.

"We've made some changes to Summoner's Rift, champions. It is not only the jungles now, but a random rotation of different landscapes, ranging from the Freljord glaciers to the Shuriman Sands. Of course, the classic landscape is there as well. The new Rifts will have the same lane system and objectives, but it looks much different and the monsters there are as well. There are still the red and blue buffs, but they may need new strategies in order to take them down. Not to mention the Baron Nashor and Dragon. They will only be featured in the classic rift. There are other monsters now. Good luck, Summoners!"

"Now, for our opening debut of the updated rifts, we will begin games shortly."

Yasuo wasn't selected for the first few games, but he got to watch the others, watch what they did, see how they did it. He noticed that teams that worked together as a team did much better than the ones who did not.

This battle was fought on a Freljordian glacier. Lucian and Bard did well together, taking Sivir and Leona very well. Jayce and Akali's lane was equal, with neither side playing too aggressive. Usually Akali was extremely aggressive.

Nautilus and Nasus fought for control over top lane, as Rengar and Jarvan IV fought for jungle dominance.

The battle ended as Rengar stalked Akali and pouncing just at the right time, ripping her apart, letting Jayce go forward. He also caught Sivir in his bola, tripping her over. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Her black hair blew in the wind and her winter blue hat blew off. The excess cloth from her coat blew in the wind. Rengar growled and held a knife to her throat. Sivir punched him in the face and tried to run, but he grabbed her and threw her against a rock and stabbed her through the stomach, resulting in a horrible scream. Rengar slit her throat and blood squirted out, staining her snowstorm clothing.

Lucian had already deal with Leona. They used the opportunity to destroy the enemy nexus and win them the game.

"Yasuo, you have been summoned."

A blue light surrounded him, and the world shifted into a new form. Yasuo had teleported into the champion selection room.

"Draft pick!" A summoner said. "Classic Summoner's Rift. Blue team, please pick your first champion."

"We choose Yasuo, the Unforgiven."

"We choose Katarina, the Sinister Blade and Bard."

_Uh oh, _Yasuo thought. _This is going to be like avoiding an ex you never liked in the first place. This is going to be awkward._

"We choose Shaco and Thresh."

"We choose Rengar and Lucian."

"We choose Fiora and Ashe."

"Lastly," the summoner said. "We choose Riven, the Exile."

The last selection hit Yasuo like a brick wall. He came here to practice for this moment, not to get it sooner. It would have to do.

"Lastly, if you die, you remain dead until the remainder of the games. So, that should inspire you to fight harder, eh? Champions, step inside the portal so we can begin."

Yasuo walked inside the room where he would be transported to the Rift. He didn't greet anyone. He simply grasped his sword and looked up with a firm face.


	2. Chapter 2

Yasuo and his team all appeared on the fountain on the blue side. He could see the stone towers forming, and the jungle's trees swaying in the wind. It was quiet. He knew Riven was about two miles away from them.

"Yasuo," Ashe said. "You need to calm down. Riven can wait. Just play the games as you normally would."

"Don't tell me what to do," Yasuo said. Ashe had a furious, yet surprised look on her face. The wall dissipated and Yasuo dashed towards the middle lane.

"Let's follow him," Ashe said. "He is bound to do something very reckless. We need to make sure he doesn't."

The team followed Ashe's lead.

Yasuo looked behind him at the rest of his team. They were following him, probably trying to keep him safe.

_I don't need their help, _Yasuo thought. _They are just going to slow me down. _He ran faster. He waited in the middle of the lane, playing his flute.

"Yasuo," Riven said. The pieces of her broken blade were fusing themselves back together.

"Riven," Yasuo said, drawing his blade. "You will pay for what you have done to me and my people."

He dashed towards her and their blades met with a loud '_clang!' _Yasuo attacked furiously, but Riven's large sword made it hard to make a move with much success.

She made a mistake in the way she struck, and Yasuo took advantage of it. He tripped her on the ground and stomped on her sword arm. The sword flew into the river. He let her crawl for it, then walked over to her. She kneeled in the river, trying to collect the broken pieces of her sword. Yasuo kicked her over and grasped her neck, forcing her into the water. Riven tried to fight back, but with the water preventing her from breathing, she couldn't do very well.

"Yasuo!" Ashe cried. "Stop! You are going mad with bloodlust and revenge! You must fight it!"

Yasuo ignored her. Ashe put a hand on his shoulder, but he released Riven and punched her in the face. She fell over, hand on her cheek.

"Stop the games!" A summoner said. "Stop them now!"

Yasuo went back to Riven. But he received a punch to the face this time. Rengar came out of invisibility and growled.

"Did you not hear the summoners? Stop now!"

Yasuo drew his blade.

"Get out of here, Riven," Katarina said. "We will deal with him."

Riven got up and left quickly.

"You fools!" Yasuo shouted. "You let her get away? Do you even know what she has done to me? I had to kill my brother because of her. I am alone! I have no one!"

"You will be even more alone if you don't stop _now_." Ashe said.

"Don't you see? My honor will never be restored unless Riven's blood is spilled and she is slain."

"You are not any better of a person than she is, if you kill her," Lucian said.

"And how are you not trying to get revenge on Thresh for what he did to your wife? I bet he still has that very soul, sitting in his lantern."

"The league has brought me some peace. I do not feel revenge anymore. She is gone, there is nothing I can do to help that now."

"Get out of my way," Yasuo said.

Rengar simply growled, challenging him to do something.

Yasuo tried swinging his blade, but Rengar threw a powerful punch, knocking him back. Thresh's hook caught him and pulled him back. Yasuo tried swinging at him.

"I've killed you before, I will do it again."

As he swung, something cold hit his arm. An ice arrow.

"You… you shot me…"

Ice quickly formed on his arm and spread throughout his entire body. He was frozen. His vision went black.

Ashe sighed and rested her bow as Yasuo froze. Rengar kicked him, shattering the ice and knocking him unconscious. He picked him up and carried him to the fountain. They were recalled into the Institute.

Yasuo was put on a medical bed and taken care of by the healers of the Institute. Everytime she looked at him, she felt her cheek.

The next day, Yasuo awoke and was walking around just fine. She could tell he was sorry for what he did, but she didn't approach him at all. She couldn't tell if she was scared, or simply mad at him. Maybe it was both. Everyone from that encounter stayed in the Institute.

That night, Yasuo finally approached Ashe in a bedroom. Ashe crossed her arms and stared at him with a furious face.

He tried to hug her. She pushed him away.

"Get away from me. You expect to get acceptance, after you made me shoot you? I care about you, Yasuo. You can't betray my trust like that. I meant what I said, about you being alone."

"I… understand. Would you like me to leave, now?"

"One last thing."

Ashe turned around. She sighed, and spun around again, throwing a punch at his face. It knocked him to the ground. When he got up, a trail of blood trickled from his nose.

"You deserved it. The whole left side of my face is bruised because of you."

"Well I don't have icy cold hands that form frost on my face."

As he said it, little particles of ice formed on his face, from the sweat that was there prior.

"You still deserved it. Now go."

That night, Riven fled from the Institute of War. She knew Yasuo would stop at nothing to find her and kill her, despite what Ashe had said to him. She would go to Noxus, beg for forgiveness and then maybe she would be safe behind Noxus' walls. It would be hard, as she deserted Noxus after the invasion on Ionia, but if she explained her reasoning, maybe they would give her mercy.

Yasuo walked out of Ashe's room and returned to his own. He thought about what Ashe had said. If he hunted Riven, Ashe would leave him. He didn't want that, but Riven _had _to die. There was no other way.

He waited until late night before packing his bags with food and water (and a little bit of alcohol). He got a small piece of paper and wrote on it.

_Ashe,_

_I thought about what you said. I am sorry, but I must leave to find Riven. She left the institute tonight because she is afraid of me. I can't let her escape. Take care of your Freljord for me. It's a beautiful place. _

_Yasuo_

He sighed and slipped it under the crack of her bedroom door. He turned his back, put a hand on his sword and left the Institute.


End file.
